Uzumaki: Clan of the Light
by HiroJiyuNaka
Summary: No one knew who Naruto's parents were. Now, with a possible link to them through an extinct bloodline, he will go on to prove that he is an Uzumaki. A Warrior of the Light. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: As per all my stories, this Naruto will be strong, but not god-like. This will be a harem. Anyway, while most of my stories start more or less at canon, this one is different. Enjoy!

Prologue –

The Yondaime Hokage looked at the newborn boy in his arms. "He shall be a hero. His sacrifice has saved us all, and he shall be honored." Placing the baby on a cushion resting atop a pedestal, he sighed. And with that, the Yellow Flash died, the effects of his last jutsu taking him.

Half an hour later, the old Hokage arrived, and discovered two things. One, that he had just taken up the job again. Two, that the baby, naked and crying, was currently holding the most powerful being known to man at bay through sheer willpower, if the seal on his stomach was any indication.

Picking up the baby, he ordered ANBU to take care of the Yondaime's body. "Hello little one." He said to the child. "Let's go find your mommy."

Chapter 1 -

**9 Years Later**

Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes and sighed. 'Hospital again. Better get out of here before the nurses do more harm than good.'

With that thought, Naruto jumped out of bed and opened the window. Sliding out onto the ledge, the 9-year-old gingerly climbed down the brick wall to the ground a floor below. Touching his bare feet to the grass, he turned, about ready to run for home, when he caught sight of an old man in robes and a straw hat. "Ehehehe… Hey jiji! How ya.. How ya been?" He stuttered, giving off a sheepish smile.

The Sandaime Hokage smiled in that innocent, you're-in-big-trouble smile of his. "Oh, just out for a stroll. Thought I'd come and see how a few of my ninja are doing. Imagine my surprise when I see you, climbing out of a second-story window. Naruto…" The boy flinched at the tone. "Why were you in the hospital?"

Naruto's head fell. It was embarrassing that he hadn't been able to handle it himself, but one of the only two men he respected had asked him a direct question. "I.. I couldn't defend myself against them, jiji. They had weapons, and Teuchi-sama hadn't got that far in the lessons yet!" The other man he respected, Ichiraku Teuchi, had been teaching him basic civilian self-defense. Then Naruto's face grew serious. "Jiji. You said you'd tell me when I'm older. Well, I'm starting at the shinobi Academy next week, LIKE YOU PROMISED. And I want to know. Why do they say I am something I'm not? Why do they call me demon?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed. He knew this would come, and he knew what was about to happen. He may not be able to answer everything, seeing as how he didn't even know all of the answers, himself, but he would certainly try. "Naruto, let's go to my office. Some of this may be hard to hear." And with that, he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared in the Hokage's office, where Hiruzen sat down at his desk, Naruto plopping on the couch.

"Naruto. You aren't going to like this…"

**HJN**

Naruto sat there, crying in Sarutobi's arms. Having a demon living inside you is a heavy burden, and one that a 9-year-old shouldn't have to bear.

"Jiji… Wh-Why would my p-p-parents let th-this ha-appen?" His query was intermitted with sobs as he tried to calm himself.

The Sandaime looked at him sadly. "That, my boy, I don't know. I don't think anyone knows your parents." He said truthfully. The doctors said he had been born on the day of the attack and the sealing, but there were no records of the birthing. Hence the mentality that he was the Kyuubi reincarnated. Then again, Sarutobi was still going through the paperwork from that day, so maybe…

The Hokage spent the next hour consoling the jinchuriki, holding the child in his lap.

In three days, he would begin the Academy.

**HJN**

Naruto sighed as he failed his Bunshin test for the second time. Even though no one could graduate until the three years were over, after two years and next to no progress in that area were certainly making him feel inadequate.

"Alright kiddies, your files will be updated and sent to your guardians. We look forward to seeing you after the break." Mizuki said before he was about to usher them all out the door, when Iruka and a Chuunin kunoichi with pale white eyes came into the classroom.

"Just one moment, Mizuki. Chuunin-san is here to assess the chakra capabilities of the students as an additional part of the test."

The Hyuuga nodded and walked up to the first seat, a civilian, veins bulging around her eyes. When she reached him, her hand became engulfed in green chakra, and she held it over the boy's head. A few minutes of this, and she nodded, before moving down the line to do the same to the rest of the kids. As she moved, Naruto became scared. He was sure that the reason he couldn't do a Bunshin was cause he didn't have much chakra. Probably due to the Kyuubi inside him. When she waved her hand over Uchiha Sasuke, a slight wind was felt and Sasuke's body glowed blue, slightly.

"You have much chakra, Uchiha-san." Was her only explanation as she moved on. Several girls fawned over how 'awesome their Sasuke was'. Finally, the Hyuuga made it over to Naruto. He considered closing his eyes, but decided that he would brave the humiliation head-on.

The Chuunin's glowing hand swept over Naruto's head, and everyone gasped. It was almost as if a tornado had risen in the room, as papers flew everywhere, pencils became rockets of doom! Naruto's body, and the air three feet around him in every direction, was coated blue. A few students actually feinted from the pure energy force permeating the room. Flecks of blue were flashing in and out of existence all over the room. Looking close enough, one could see an orb of red energy amongst the blue, right about where Naruto's stomach would be. It was smaller, but much more dense. This didn't surprise Naruto, Iruka, the Chuunin, or Mizuki. Well, the size and effect of his energy did surprise them, but not the two conflicting chakras.

The Hyuuga canceled the jutsu, and looked at him incredulously. "You have very, VERY much charka, Uzumaki-san." She smiled at him before moving on as if nothing had happened.

**HJN**

Naruto was fidgeting in his seat in the Hokage's office, sure that he had done something wrong.

"Naruto…" The Hokage was smiling brightly. "You have a very special gift, my boy. It seems that your, ah, furry friend has been bleeding his chakra into you little by little, the seal converting his harmful energies into stuff you can use. Your own reserves are enormous! I think we just found out why you can't use the Bunshin or the Henge." Seeing Naruto's expression, Sarutobi hurried on. "Your Henge is solid. Most are not. You had too much chakra to control it enough for a decent Bunshin, or a regular illusion.

"Fortunately, the Henge no jutsu automatically adjusted to make up for the overdose of chakra put into it. The Bunshin no jutsu, however, was different. It is a straight out illusion, and each 'clone' created have no shadows, and no physical being, although they can make noise. Naruto. You cannot pass your final exams without the Bunshin, and the fact of the matter is that you will NEVER be able to do one with your chakra capacity."

Naruto's shoulders sagged. So he was right for the wrong reasons. His chakra was the problem with the Bunshin, but it was that he had too much of it.

"However," Hiruzen continued. "The test is vague. It only wants a Bunshin, and if you can achieve a clone through other means, you can pass. I would teach you my favorite version, the Doro Bunshin, made of mud, but somehow I get the feeling you wouldn't take to that one too well. But with your chakra, I think you just might be able to handle this one quite well."

With this, he got up from the chair and walked over to the center of the room. Taking two fingers from each hand, he crossed the right hand behind the left, and announced the name. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A single poof of smoke and there now stood two, identical Hokages. The original, who hadn't moved, put his arm on the clone, and pushed. To Naruto's amazement, the clone stumbled over before regaining balance.

"WHOA! A solid clone!" Naruto's eyes were saucers at this point.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, but they disappear after a hard enough hit." To execute this point, he turned and punched the clone in the face, which promptly exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto grinned. Standing, he did the same handsign and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The whole room was filled with smoke. When it cleared, Naruto was standing alone, blinking in a daze.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Naruto, it's going to take work to use a jutsu this difficult. Just practice, I'm sure you'll get it."

**HJN**

Naruto wandered down a random road, watching people go about their business. It had been a month since the old man had taught him the Kage Bunshin, and it had been 29 days since he had mastered it. A clone was currently in the Academy, with orders to stay awake and stay quiet so no one would hit it.

Turning a random corner, he found himself standing in front of a shop. It was a shinobi shop, and he Henged into a random person, his own size, of course, and walked in.

Inside were many strange metal objects, as well as several racks of clothing. It was a decent shop. Not the biggest, but definitely not the smallest.

An old man with a kind face popped up from behind the counter and smiled. "Hello there, young one! Please dispel that disguise, no jutsu in the shop."

Naruto sighed. He supposed that it was only a matter of time before he encountered a retired shinobi in one of these stores. Muttering a soft "Kai," he looked up expectantly, waiting for the outrage. It never came.

The man smiled wider. "That's better! Now, what do you need?"

Naruto was aghast. Quickly shaking himself back to reality, he smiled at the old man. "I was really just browsing."

Jumping out from behind the counter, the man's eyes twinkled. "Browsing, eh? Good thing, browsing. Keeps you on your toes. See, if you don't know what you're looking for, it's all the more fun when you find it! Now, why don't you browse on your own, while I see if I can't figure out what you don't know you want, eh?"

Naruto blinked at the old man's musings, but didn't dwell for long. After being pushed further into the store, Naruto started to look around. The strange metal things seemed to be weapons, though not any he had ever seen. There were a few swords, but mostly it was a multitude of oddities. Looking over to the clothes rack, he found that he had a much better idea what to do with these. Grabbing a few items, he figured he might as well humor the old man. Using a curtain in the corner, he changed into his selection.

It was a pair of orange pants with white knees. A white T-shirt with orange around the bottom hem, sleeve hem, and the collar. A white trenchcoat hung from his shoulders, the light orange hood folded down over his back. The shape of the coat seemed to anticipate his actions, moving aside when he went to reach for his back pocket.

"That's a good choice! I like the coat, too. Easy access to your equipment pouch and back pockets. Plus, trenchcoats are cool. Like bowties. Here, I figured out what you didn't know you wanted." The old man held out a bundle in his arms. It was a sheathed blade. It was a short blade, only about 8 inches in length, 12 if you count the handle. The handle was wooden, with a black leather wrapping. Naruto drew the blade from its wooden sheath. It was forged in what appeared to be white steel. "That's a tonto. Meant to be held in a reverse grip. Go ahead, put it on!"

Naruto shrugged and slid the ties through his belt loops, a clip grabbing the top of his pants for more stability. It was situated on the right side, horizontally.

The blonde experimentally pulled out and replaced the tonto a few times, before nodding, satisfied. The old man smiled, his raggedy brown hair jiggling as he nodded, as well. "Very very nice. That blade can channel chakra, and as such, the wood cannot be set on fire, doesn't warp in water, it will stay like that pretty much forever! All of the clothes in here are made of ninja thread, so should you feel like getting hit by a jutsu, they should be fine up to about B-rank destructiveness. Although, why anyone would willingly get hit by an attack is a very strange thing."

Naruto spoke without thinking, answering his question automatically. "To protect someone precious to them or worthy of protection, anyone worth his honor would gladly take a hit."

The old man gained a gleam in his eye. "Yes. That's exactly why we make our clothes that way. Unfortunately, that reason has been lost, and it's simply become a defense against the enemy. I'm glad you still carry the sentiment, though. If only more young folk were like you." The old man seemed to study him for a moment, before speaking again. "Tell you what, if you promise to only buy your shinobi gear from me, I'll give you these clothes and that tonto for free. How's that sound?"

It sounded great. Naruto told him so, and they shook hands.

After a few more minutes of browsing, Naruto said goodbye to his new friend, who had since revealed his name as John, Green John. Odd name; sounded foreign to Naruto, but he shook it off. Leaving the store, he suddenly realized that the Academy had been out for 10 minutes. Racing back to his home, he stuck to the rooftops in case anyone had seen his clone on its way to his apartment.

**HJN**

Naruto strode into the class the next day, new threads on, hood up(It has been sprinkling), and was met with- nothing. Not a single person even noticed he was there, no one! Making his way to his usual seat, he sat down next to a dark-haired boy in a sea-green coat with the collar up and sunglasses.

The boy spoke when he tried to sit, though. "I'm sorry, that seat is for my friend. Please find another."

Naruto held back the laugh and maintained a slightly grinning face, the hood dramatically hiding his eyes. "Why, Shino! I'm surprised! Not only are you confronting what appears to be a complete stranger about such a trivial subject, but you also didn't recognize him. What, are your kikaichu bugs sleeping? How come they couldn't sense me?"

The Aburame didn't miss a beat. "They did. I just ignored them, as someone like Naruto could never have suddenly gained a fashion sense."

Naruto laughed, finally throwing back his hood. "Well, look at that! Aburame Shino, telling a joke! Hey, just remember, it's your turn to pick where we eat for lunch today." And with that, they drifted back into the mundane of the Academy.

**HJN**

Another year passed, and the, now 13, blonde jinchuriki was waiting for the bell. 'Tomorrow is the final exam. I know I'll pass, I've got the ninjutsu down, my taijutsu is pretty good, thanks to my speed, my genjutsu is coming along, slowly, and no one in our year is as accurate as I am. So no matter what they ask for the test, I should be fine. So why do I have this foreboding feeling?'

The bell rang, and Naruto jumped up, gravity apparently taking a lazy interest in his coat, as it was taking slightly longer to fall into place than it should have. It seemed to be doing this a lot, he realized.

Saying goodbye to Shino, he raced for the door, eager to practice his taijutsu. He never made it to the door, however. He barreled headlong into Uchiha Sasuke, knocking them both to the floor. Picking himself up, he offered his hand to the boy beneath him. "Sorry about that, Sasuke. I wasn't looki-"

"Get away from me, wretch! I won't sully myself with such a low being." Sasuke said, swatting away Naruto's hand. However, as he got up, his foot slipped off the stair, and he fell again. The onyx-eyed orphan looked up to see Naruto's kind face, and his hand outstretched once more. "I SAID BACK OFF!"

Naruto flinched in pain as the Uchiha swept his hand away, only this time with a kunai knife. Looking down at the blood, he scowled. The air got heavy as he spoke. "Sasuke." Everyone, even the troubled child under him, cringed at his cold tone. "You are a dark soul. You have no depth, the only layer in your heart is hate. You should consider this before it gets you killed. Or worse." With this, he moved. A kunai embedded itself into the floorboards, pinning Sasuke to the ground by the crotch of his shorts.

The air cleared almost instantly, and Naruto started laughing. It wasn't a creepy laugh, or sadistic, but just his normal, joyous laugh. "Ah, that was fun! Being serious is nice to see everyone's face, but it's hard! I could barely keep a straight face that time. Ah, see ya tomorrow guys!" And with that, he left, the cut in his hand long since healed.

**HJN**

Naruto walked down the street, intending to pummel some training posts into sawdust. The blonde was forced to stop, however, as a ninja in a cloak and mask, vaguely resembling a dog, jumped in front of him. "Yes, Inu-san? What does the ANBU need of me? I haven't done anything wrong, I hope?"

The ANBU held out his hand. "The Hokage wishes to see you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded. "Very well. I suppose I'll just have to ask him." Taking the man's hand, they were both Shushined away.

Naruto stumbled upon landing. Rubbing his shoulder, he grunted at the ANBU. "Geez, Inu-san, hasn't anyone ever taught you how to take people with you? That felt like my arm was being torn off!"

"Thank you, Inu-san, you may leave." The Hokage kindly said to the man. The elite ninja left the room through conventional means.

Naruto looked around. They weren't in the Hokage's office. The room was noticeably darker, and there was a long, low table, with cushions situated around it. On these cushions was the Civilian Council on one side, and the Shinobi Council on the other, with a heavily bandaged man on one end, and Hiruzen on the opposite. "Old man, what's this about?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto-kun. I'm afraid we are here to discuss your behavior." Naruto cocked his head and asked for clarification. "I heard about what happened today in the Academy. You attacked Uchiha Sasuke, then threatened his- erm.. Manhood. This is not the kind of behavior accepted in Konoha."

Naruto was aghast. "WHAT? Okay, no. I ran into him, yes. I apologized, and offered to help him up, which he denied. He fell again, and I tried to help again. HE CUT MY HAD WITH A KUNAI! I told him off and pinned his shorts to the floor as a warning, and a reminder that he is not all powerful or almighty. Then I walked out the door. Ask Shino. Or Kiba! Or Hinata, or Chouji, hell, I bet even Ino would side with me on this!"

One of the civilians scoffed. "Hah! Like an Uchiha would trip on his own! That in itself should be proof enough that the de-boy is lying."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it! Every single person in this room knows what I am, including me! Can we please stop the barely-hidden comments now? They really aren't amusing, anymore. And secondly, Sasuke is human, just like you! And humans make mistakes! They miss things all the time, tiny little things that seem of no importance when in reality they can throw you to the ground if you aren't careful!"

Hiruzen blinked. Whether on purpose or not, Naruto had just raised a very philosophical point. 'Hm… I should take another look at these teams. That is, if Naruto is allowed to continue his career.'

Hyuuga Hiashi spoke, his calm tones ringing softly in the room. "I agree. I am not so proud as to deny that I have missed important details more times than I would care to count. I am sure that the others on the Shinobi Council would say the same."

A fat man on the other side of the table, still in his butcher's apron, started up a desperate point. "Well, if this boy is true to his word, perhaps he can show us the cut that Sasuke apparently gave him?"

Naruto sighed. "You guys… Conspiring against me now, eh? You all very well know that I heal too fast for that type of evidence. Look, here. I'll show you." Naruto held his hand aloft and drew his tanto from its wooden sheath. He moved to cut his hand when a man with a hand engulfed in lightning started charging at him. He raised the blade in defense, but the man knocked it out of his hand, and it clattered to the floor. Jumping away, Naruto barely dodged the lightning. The man turned and lunged once more, Naruto raising his arms in a futile attempt to block. His fingers on his left hand reflexively twitching into an odd shape, the pinky and middle finger folded into his palm, wile the rest of the digits sat straight.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Light was all he saw, at first. Then his eyes adjusted, and he could see past the slightly yellow light. The lightning around the sliver-haired man's hand was spreading around the dome of light, harmlessly dancing across what appeared to be the surface.

Everyone stared for a moment before the Sandaime recovered first. "Kakashi, why did you attack him? He was merely demonstrating why he could not provide physical evidence."

The man, now revealed to be Kakashi, blinked his one visible eye. "I saw the blade and assumed the worst, Hokage-sama. I will stand down, now."

And he was gone. Gone into the shadows of the room he had invariably come from. Naruto looked around, the light dome appearing to dissipate. Picking up his tonto, he sheathed it and looked at the Hokage. "Jiji.."

"Later, Naruto. I trust this meeting is over and that Naruto is off the hook?" This last part was directed at the room in general. A general murmur of dazed agreement rolled through the room, and Hiruzen nodded. "Very well. Naruto, if you'll come with me."

**HJN**

Safely in the Hokage's office, Naruto looked at the wizened Professor, an unasked question in his eyes.

"Naruto. I think we may have just found you a link to your parents. That was a bloodline awakening, one that, sadly, I am not familiar with. However, I do know where it comes from. Tell me, have you ever heard of Uzushiogakure?" Naruto shook his head. "It used to be a village near Wave country. Oh, the Hidden Whirlpool was a strong village. Full of intelligent and excitable people. Sealers, wind users, and water users were everywhere! It was there that the last two containers for the Kyuubi were born, and it was from there that the Uzumaki clan hailed. Now, I know what you're thinking, why weren't you told? Well, at the time I thought nothing of the name engraved on the pedestal I found you on. There was only one Uzumaki in Konoha at the time, and she was never pregnant. Besides, I thought, she died during the Kyuubi attack. I figured it was an honoring name. But now I'm not so sure. Uzushio was known for a particular bloodline. The Keiton Kekke Genkai. The Light Release was very feared, capable of barriers and healing, as well as attacks. Naruto-kun, I believe this is the bloodline you've just awakened."

Naruto figured that out when the name was mentioned, but the Hokage seemed to be having so much fun talking, he let him continue. "You still haven't told me what happened to Uzushio." Seeing Hiruzen's face harden, he answered his own question. "Everyone was afraid of their skills, so they wiped them out. Oh well. It looks like I won't be getting any help with this bloodline, then. Is there anything else, jiji?"

Sarutobi sighed. "I suppose you wouldn't feel too disturbed by this, would you Naruto? It's not like you to get sad over a family you've never met, especially since there is no chance to meet them, now."

The jinchuriki grinned. "Always live for the future, jiji!"

The Sandaime chuckled. "Yes, yes. Actually, I suppose I could do something for your bloodline problem. As far as I know, the Uzumaki who died in the attack didn't awaken her bloodline, but I'm sure she knew about it. Her estate must have something about it, and it's still empty. Would you like it? It's technically a shinobi residence, so it's under my control. And besides, now it's undeniable. You are an Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded eagerly. "YES, YES, YES! Thank you jiji, THANK YOU!" the blonde leapt up and wrapped his arms around the Hokage's neck.

AN: Figured I'd stop here. Acceptable? No? Please review, it's worth a lot less to see someone favorite my story and not get a review out of it, then it is with both! Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OKAY! Got a little update here. This may be a harem, but it's got more of a plot than Forever Changed. Meaning that the lemons, which will occur, will happen only at plot appropriate moments. At least until I can get everything out of the way. Don't worry, I'll give you all some fluff and lime in the meantime. There will be more romance in this than in Forever Changed, which means that there will be personal interaction, though it may be forced and sudden.

YOU'VE ALL WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT THE BLOODLINE! I gave you a bit of a teaser last chapter with the barrier, but it gets explained (and used) a lot more in this. And yes, Naruto will be progressing in it quite quickly. It will become his main source of power until the Chuunin exams.

A word of warning, as well as a SPOILER for this CHAPTER. Major team change-ups. Like, seriously major. OC's in non-Naruto teams. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy~

Chapter 2 –

The next day, Naruto opened his eyes and looked around his new room. He had spent the whole evening exploring. He figured that this Kushina must have saved up a lot for a house this big. It's a shame she never had kids, cause there seemed to be a lot of spare bedrooms.

Getting up and dressed, he remembered that he needed to go shopping. Glancing at the clock, he decided to just go to Ichiraku's for breakfast.

Walking to the Academy, rubbing his happy belly, he thought about what he had learned last night. The old man had been right, Kushina never did unlock her bloodline. And apparently, she didn't know what did it, either. Or if she did, her scrolls didn't. But the scrolls did have other information. A few advanced healing jutsu, most of them he figured he would never be able to use, due to chakra control. A few barriers of many types, ranging from personal to projected, sustained to temporary, and even directional. There were a few sealing techniques, as well, but apparently they only worked against evil entities. ('Those might come in handy if the Kyuubi ever breaks out' he had mused.) He was surprised at how light could be used as an attack beyond a distraction, but there they were, right in the scroll! The scrolls explain Light more as visible energy that can be focused than anything else, combining the effects of Lightning, the fluidity of Water, and the freedom and versatility of Wind, making some pretty powerful attacks. Unfortunately, it explained, that didn't mean he could use all three elements as well as Light. More often than not, only one or two were available, and it was almost never Lightning.

Walking in the school, he found a line outside the door to his classroom. "Hey what's going on?"

The boy in front of him sighed. "They are making us take the jutsu test separately. Thank Kami that there isn't a written test this time."

Naruto did so. 'Thank you Kami, for answering my prayers with a yes!'

Wait. Jutsu test? So it's in multiple parts, then? That's fine, he felt confident. Besides, this way, the civilian bookworms would have less of a chance to pass. That was fine too, didn't need those lightweights watering down the shinobi force.

As the line wore down, kids leaving the room in various states of emotion to stand next to the wall, Naruto finally got in.

Inside, Iruka and Mizuki looked terribly ready to be anywhere but there. "Alright Naruto. Henge, Kawamari, and Bunshin. In that order, if you please."

Naruto nodded. He contemplated using his own invention, the Oiroke no Jutsu, but decided that might not be good for his grade, or his senseis' blood levels. "Henge no Jutsu!" With a quiet poof, he turned into a perfect replica of a girl in his class, Hyuuga Hinata. He remembered the first time he tried this, while he was practicing for the Oiroke no Jutsu. The clothes, while the same size as hers, were not falling properly. He wondered if maybe she stuffed her jacket, or something, with extra padding or weapons. She fainted. He got her coat off of her to help cool her down, when he realized just what was wrong with his own Henge. Vowing to never tell a soul, including Hinata herself, he carried her into the shade, and slipped her jacket back on.

Recalling back on that day, he had to start repeating one of his mantras in his head. 'Not a pervert. Not a pervert. Not a pervert. Not a pervert. Not a pervert. Not a pervert.'

Ending the Henge at a nod from Iruka, he moved on to the next jutsu. 'I can really have some fun with this.'

Seamlessly performing two Kawamaris in a row, he watched as Iruka blinked at the chair now in front of him.

Mizuki looked up from the back of the class, staring at Naruto, who was now standing exactly where he had been just a moment ago.

Iruka nodded. "Very good, Naruto. Switching with a person is very hard, because their chakra normally blocks it. Try not to do it too much, though. I can see it's quite draining. Good job on the double-swap, though."

Naruto nodded, and wiped the sweat from his brow. Once everyone was back in the right place, he got ready for the Bunshin. Or, in his case, the Kage Bunshin. Crossing his fingers in what was becoming his favorite jutsu, he filled the room with smoke for but a moment before it dissolved.

50 Naruto's were now lounging around the classroom, waiting expectantly.

Iruka smiled. "Alright, all you loafers out in the hall, get outside! Time for the Taijutsu and weapons."

Naruto watched as everyone went through the Taijutsu test. You had to get a hit, or survive five minutes without a hit on/from Mizuki.

'Sasuke's turn. Looks like he's using his clan's Interceptor Style.'

Sasuke launched at Mizuki, aiming a kick to the man's head, which was blocked. Without regard to gravity, he brought his fist in for a punch to the shoulder. Also blocked. Sasuke jumped back and ran in low, zigzagging up to the teacher's legs. Swipe, dodge. Mizuki went on the offensive here. While in the air, he spun and brought his leg down in an axe kick. And hit the dirt. They continued dodging each other for quite a while until Mizuki slipped up and stumbled. He recovered quickly, but Sasuke was already upon him, and struck his teacher with a palm to the temple.

Naruto scoffed. 'Mizuki was holding back too much. This test is designed to force the students to dodge and learn a lesson of staying alive. Although, I don't blame Sasuke for not realizing that. He's just a little too arrogant. And-alright, what is she doing?'

Yamanaka Ino had been looking between him and Sasuke the whole match. She looked apprehensive. 'Is she nervous about her match? Wait she already went. Did really good too, got a hit in during the last 20 seconds. She's become a lot better of a kunoichi recently. Probably to do with Sasuke. But why is she looking at me, then? Oh Kami, what did I do? Does she think I'm mad at her for something? Fuck, I'm gonna have to talk to her, aren't I? Curse my kind nature!'

He almost didn't notice when it was his turn. Thankfully, Shino did. "Naruto. You must go and take your Taijutsu test. Show Mizuki the error of holding back."

Naruto grinned. "Shino, how long did it take Sasuke to land a hit?"

"2 minutes and 37 seconds."

Naruto's grin grew. "Let's see if I can't top the prodigy, eh?"

Naruto made his way into the ring, leaving his coat and tonto with Shino. A few people gasped at the knife, but they were quelled when Iruka threw a kunai into the ground in front of them, reminding them that they were ninja. Or at least, supposed to be.

Naruto took a ready stance against Mizuki, and they clashed. Naruto ran at him, and could see that Mizuki had stepped his game up. His stance was tighter, less holes. Naruto ducked down and slid the last couple feet, surprising the silver-haired man, who jumped. Naruto wasted no time, however, and sprung upwards. Mizuki blocked the punch, and threw one of his own. Soon they were throwing hits in midair, gravity seemingly in awe, for they were falling quite slowly. Not for long, though, as Naruto jumped back and landed, Mizuki doing the same. No chance to breathe, the blonde ran at the silverhead, rearing back for an obvious punch. At the last second, he jumped, swinging his left foot into Mizuki's side. Mizuki blocked, and grabbed the boy's leg, intending to throw him, but Naruto was faster. He threw a punch, which Mizuki was forced to block, and tapped his feet on the pavement for no more than a second. Jumping up, he spun, using a move he had seen two hideous guys in green do once. The force of his spin had gathered wind, increasing the inevitable blow. Twice hitting Mizuki in the head, first with his right heel, then with his left foot, he landed, and his sensei hit the ground.

"SHINO! How long?"

A slightly excited monotone was his answer. "1 minute, 52 seconds."

Naruto jumped up for joy. "YES! Take THAT, Sasuke-teme!" The boy just scoffed.

Iruka blinked as two students dragged the slowly recovering Mizuki off to the side and gave him an ice-pack. "R-right. Weapons testing, everyone!"

The weapons test was simple: You are given 5 kunai, and 5 shuriken. There are three person-shaped targets, with a largish bull's eye in the middle of them. The first target, worth one point, was closest. The second target, worth two points, was about 12 feet behind the first. The third target, worth a whopping 3 points, was another 12 feet back. A hit to the bull's eye doubles that hit's score, making for a possible total of 60. You need a 17 to pass, making most people go for 5 in the first bull's eye, one anywhere on the last target, and the other four anywhere on the first target. Naruto watched with little interest as the classmates threw the metal.

Sasuke landed 4 in the second target's bull's eye. Didn't even go for the first target. Five of his shots hit the third target, and one went astray. 31 points.

Naruto eventually got up for his turn. Taking the Kunai, he decided to teach a little lesson. "Alright kiddies, watch closely. I'll pass, but I want you to see something."

True to his word, Naruto got his 5 shuriken into the third bull's eye right off the start, already passing Sasuke by 4, much to the raven's displeasure.

Taking aim at the second target, he took slightly more careful aim with his kunai. He threw them. One in the 'head', one in each 'kidney', one in the 'heart', the last in the 'neck'. Only the one in the 'heart' got close to the bull's eye. His total was now 45. But he hadn't hit the bull's eye. Everyone started laughing, while Iruka kept looking for what the blonde was smiling about.

Finally he saw it. Clearing his throat, he brought the class's attention back to him. "Naruto, good point. This test may have been about accuracy, but you demonstrated that with the second dummy as well." Seeing the class's confused faces, save for a knowing few, he continued. "Naruto here has just shown you the most appropriate places to aim for a killing strike. The heart, throat, head, or kidneys. Of course, there are others, but these are generally the easiest to identify from afar. Someone can survive a hit to the chest or stomach, like the bull's eye, but those hits would be significantly harder to walk away from. Thank you Naruto, I don't think I remembered to do that that lesson. Alright, everyone back inside for the results."

Naruto watched as students came up to get their headbands. This was a terrible way to do it. Subjecting those who didn't pass to the humiliation of being exposed. But, such is life. With his own hitai-ate firmly around his head, the jinchuriki listened as the awards were called. After each name, the new shinobi or kunoichi would walk up and receive the paper declaring their title. "Rookie Kunoichi of the Year Runner-Up: Haruno Sakura. Rookie Shinobi of the Year Runner-Up: Uchiha Sasuke."

Many people started to complain at that, but Iruka was tired by this point, and just plowed on. "Rookie Kunoichi of the Year: Yamanaka Ino." Naruto found himself clapping with the others.

"Rookie Shinobi of the Year: Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto got up and walked down the aisle. Only 5 people clapped for him, the rest stared at him, dumfounded. 'No way am I letting them get away with this. What right do they have to think me unworthy? Just cause I have only showed improvement this last year? Well, I'll show them just how MUCH improvement. Oo! A volunteer.'

A piece of paper was flying at him from the side of the room. Naruto didn't even stop. Just made a single shape with his left hand. The paper neared him, and suddenly stopped and bounced away, a flicker of yellow light around him emanating from where the paper had hit the only thing showing what had stopped the projectile, and even that was fading. Disabling the barrier, he looked over at the boy who had thrown it. Forming a few signs under his cloak, he mumbled something under his breath, then swiped his left arm in the boy's direction. A bolt of something white flew out and zipped past the kid's ear, slamming into the wall behind him, exploding in a small shower of sparks. A lock of hair missing from his head the only indication that the light had done anything.

Smiling, Naruto continued down the aisle for his certificate, many more people clapping for him, albeit nervously.

Naruto walked down the street that night towards his new house. Just as he reached the gate, he saw Mizuki sneaking through the shadows. Grinning at this opportune moment to prank his ex-teacher, he started to follow him.

What was he doing? He was just standing there in the clearing with that big scroll, looking around like he expects someone. Naruto frowned. This was starting to look less like a midnight stroll every minute.

Quietly making a clone, and having it Henge into a cricket, the blonde watched as his clone made its way to Mizuki.

A few seconds later, the memories came. The scroll Mizuki had was labeled 'Forbidden Arts. Kages only.' Mizuki had been muttering about some guy named Oro-something, and about how he 'can't wait to get out of this crap village.'

Now he was a smart boy (recently), so when Naruto learned this, he did the only thing any responsible shinobi would do. He protected his village.

"DIE TRAITOR!" And with that, he summoned a dozen clones, and lay into the silver-haired man below him.

"I don't think he was holding back on us in the exam, if his performance just now is any indication." One of the clones remarked, with the general agreement of the rest.

Dragging Mizuki back into the populated part of the village was an easy task with clones. Finding an ANBU to take care of the bloodied ex-teacher was slightly more difficult. Naruto had tried a smoke bomb in the street. He tried throwing kunai into the air with small explosive tags on them. Still nothing.

He sighed. That should have worked, if anything. Finally, he decided to try and alert ANY ninja. Flaring his chakra, he let out waves of Killing Intent. He couldn't muster much, as he wasn't terribly mad at the moment, but it was still noticeable, and he did have a LOT of chakra to advertise.

He waited a second. "NOTHING? Fine, I'll just take him to the Hokage myself. Damn ANBU… Elite my ass!" The whole way to the Tower, Naruto continued to mumble about lazy ninja.

Above him on the rooftops, seven ANBU were holding in laughter. "Heh, pranking the prankster. Classic!"

"Thank you again Naruto. He will be punished. You have done this village a great service."

"For the last time, jiji, it was mostly accidental. Thank you though, for letting me off the hook for the smoke bombs and explosions."

Hiruzen laughed. "Oh, it was no trouble. I'll have a word with my ANBU about that. No way should they have ignored you," he said seriously.

Naruto nodded and bid goodbye to the old man.

Naruto grunted as he sank into one of the couches in the living room. Picking up one of the scrolls the house's previous owner had left behind, he continued reading where he left off. Normally this kind of work would make him sick, but this was about his family. Or at least some part of it.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, he spotted a picture. I was of a red-haired Kunoichi, eyes defiant, and mischievous, but smile soft, caring. A man, obviously her sensei, was resting a hand on her shoulder, a proud look on his face. The photo must have been taken just out of the Academy. 'Kushina sure was beautiful. But no way was she my mother. The only similar thing between us is the nose. Maybe our height, hard to tell from the photo.'

Naruto continued to read the scroll well into the night before retiring to bed. Tomorrow he would meet his new team. 'With the people who passed, probably two Shinobi, one Kunoichi, and a sensei. I just hope it's not Sasuke. Please Kami, give me anyone but Sasuke.' And he drifted off to sleep.

Snapping himself awake, he blearily focused on Iruka's blabbering about ninja life. 'Maybe I shouldn't've stayed up so late.'

Naruto pinched himself a couple times when the scarred man started rolling off names. 'Huh. That's strange. Team 4 had three boys. Did I miscount?'

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Laphus Bin, and Fuuka Mito, with Hatake Kakashi as your Jounin instructor. Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino, with Kurenai Yuuhi as your Jounin instructor."

Naruto almost choked. This was NOT what he expected. Sure, he had the Kunoichi of the Year on his team, but that didn't make sense either! The two 'best' students on the same team? A team with two girls and one boy? And his sensei was a girl, too! This wasn't making ANY sense. He'd have to talk to the Hokage about this later.

Iruka continued. "Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Choji, with Sarutobi Asuma as your Jounin instructor. Team 11 will be Aburame Shino, Gaten Kimmi, and Inuzuka Kiba, with Haro Gordon as your Jounin instructor. Leave for lunch, then report back here and await your new senseis. Good luck to you all."

Naruto ignored his stomach. He was marching right to the Hokage Tower.

Pushing his way past the secretary, he burst into the office. "Jijiiiiiiii. You got some 'splainin to do!"

He stopped. There were four people in the room besides the Sandaime. A man with silver hair, and only one eye visible wearing standard Jounin attire, a woman with long black hair and red eyes dressed in… decorated scroll paper? A brown-haired man with a beard, smoking a cigarette and wearing standard Jounin attire, but with a single, decorated kerchief hanging from his belt. A bald man with scars on his face and arms, dressed in, again, standard Jounin attire, but with what looked to be a wolf pelt around his shoulders. He ignored them for the moment, pushing past to the bemused old man sitting at the desk.

"Now I know you're smart, so mind sharing your little plan with the class?" He said, knowing that Sarutobi would get the reference.

He smiled. "Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gordon, thank you. Go await your charges." Naruto ignored the fact that his new sensei had just left the room. Sarutobi sighed. "Sorry Naruto. I can't tell you why just yet, but trust me when I say that this will turn out to be a good thing. Protect those girls, Naruto. Only Hinata is any use in a real fight, and she's much too timid to go all-out. Your new sensei favors illusions. The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, they call her in the Bingo book. Ino, as you know, is a Yamanaka, making her an interrogator more than anything. Keep them safe Naruto. I cannot stress this enough."

Naruto blinked. It sounded like the end of the conversation, yet he hadn't been able to say anything. Hiruzen summoned two ANBU, who proceeded to walk the blonde out of the office.

Naruto walked back to the Academy, numb. Hinata was his friend, Shino had introduced her. But Ino was still on the fence, apparently. Half the time she would be nice-ish to him. She had even helped him with his Kawamari. The other half she would scold him for upstaging Sasuke, something he often did, with or without knowing.

He sighed. And then there was the simple fact that he would be on a team with three girls. He couldn't even imagine what that would be like. Sarutobi's words echoed in his head. _"Keep them safe."_

'That's what it will be like,' he thought. 'I'll be protecting them all the time. Why am I not bothered by this?'

Then he remembered the conversation he had with John the beginning of that year. 'Because that's my responsibility as a shinobi. To protect those precious to me, and those worthy of protection. And you would have to be a truly evil bastard for me to consider you not worth saving. Curse my kind nature! Oh, damn, that reminds me. I need to talk to Ino, and apologize for whatever I've done. What could it be? Did I snap at her? No, I don't think so. Was it that thing with Sasuke when he cut me? No, she didn't seem mad.. Aw, man, what am I gonna do?'

Before he knew it, he was at the Academy, a few kids were milling around. He was early. Looking around, he locked eyes with the person occupying his thoughts. Ino rose up to talk to him, but stopped.

Sasuke had just walked up to Naruto, a determined look on his face. "Dobe. You and I are going to fight. Show everyone who the better is. Once and for all."

Naruto looked behind him. Hinata had since walked up next to Ino. They were both looking at him worriedly. They seemed… scared. Very scared. He felt a pull in his gut, and he knew then that he never wanted to see them scared. Ever. 'I'll show them that they never have to be scared for me.' He smiled, softly at first, directed at them. Then he grinned deviously. "Alright Sasuke-hime" Sasuke bristled at the princess insinuation. "I'll fight you." He raised his voice, alerting everyone in the yard. "Let them all bear witness to your defeat!"

He was forced to jump back and Sasuke made a swipe at him. "Oh, we're starting? Okay. I'll give you a handicap. Since you can't use your bloodline, I won't use mine."

Sasuke froze for but a moment, before launching another kick at Naruto, who dodged under it. "Oh, yes, Sasuke that's right. I'm from a clan. I'm not some nobody orphan. I'm more like you than you thought."

Crying out in anger, Sasuke tried to grab him around the stomach, probably for a throw, but ended up hugging a log. Naruto just kept talking like it was nothing. "Only, there are still a lot of differences. For one, I embrace the world with open arms and mind, accepting all that deserve it."

The Uchiha threw another failed high-speed punch. The blonde was dodging like it was nothing. Taunting him. "Not all of my clan unlocked their bloodline, you know, most of them were simply exceptional ninja."

Sasuke tried to scoff, but he was starting to breathe heavy. Even he had to admit, the secret jinchuriki's speed was impressive. For a loser. "To name but one more, my clan was wiped out. Like yours, I know, but there is a difference. Mine took three village armies to destroy. They were feared even more than the Uchiha, cold-eyes! Yours was done in by a single Tokubetsu Jounin."

The raven-headed boy threw a flurry of strikes at the blonde, only to assault air. "Now don't get me wrong, I am humble. I'm not trying to brag. I just want you to know that when you lose, you didn't lose to a nobody. I'm really trying to save your ego with this information, Sasuke. I know how important that thing is to you. Now, I'm getting kind of tired of this, so do me a favor, and go to sleep." Naruto was saying this whole thing while dodging Sasuke's anger-driven attacks. Now, though, Sasuke stopped dead.

"What kind of request is tha-" He got no farther, for Naruto used the speed he had been building since day one of the Academy to zip behind him. Slamming a single chop to the ravenhead's neck, he caught the boy as he fell, unconscious.

"Sweet dreams, little avenger." And dragged him over against a tree, his two teammates rushing over to tend to him.

Naruto looked up at his own partners. Ino didn't look as scared, anymore, but something was still bothering her. Hinata, however, was smiling broadly. "Naruto-kun, t-that was amazing!"

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Heheh, thanks! It was really nothing. He wasn't expecting it, that's all. I've never shown my speed to him before, so he had no reason to be cautious. Although, a good ninja will always be cautious."

"That's exactly right, blondie. If you're done sharing wisdom with the class, however, I need you and the rest of Team 8 with me, now."

Naruto whirled around and looked up at the woman who spoke. It was the same one from the Sandaime's office, and, he realized, his new sensei. Her face was hard, be he could tell she was resisting the urge to smile. 'Time to break that resistance.'

Naruto shot off a foxy grin, and wrapped an arm around each of the girls next to him. From his vantage point, he could see them both get a blush on their faces, Hinata's much more pronounced. 'Ino… What in the world is wrong with you?' Looking up at Kurenai, he said, "Well then, we'd better comply, right Hinata-chan, Ino-chan?"

When her name was said, Hinata feinted in his arm. Ino simply blushed more at his use of the honorific.

Kurenai's mask broke, and she instantly smiled.

Naruto's grin grew wider, threatening to split his head in half. "AHA! I made you smile sensei. Listen, it's okay to smile. It just means that you are happy, and if you aren't happy, I'll be unhappy. So smile!"

Kurenai nodded, slightly confused that this kid was the same one that just took out the Uchiha.

"Okay, I'll start. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. I like sushi, my friends, and other things. I dislike shameless perverts with great intensity, though I acknowledge that everyone has a perverted side. I enjoy swimming and gardening. My goal is to become a better Genjutsu user than the Uchihas and their Sharingan. I specialize in Genjutsu, and am weak in close-combat. Conscious girl, your turn. Boy, wake up the bluenette."

Naruto had carried Hinata to this umbrella-covered table outside of an ice cream shop, and now set her down on the bench, and began the all-too familiar process of rousing her. A few pokes to the ribcage got her giggling in her sleep. A lot of pokes to the ribcage left her so out of breath that she woke up.

Ino began when she saw her teammate was fully aware once more. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. I like dango, flowers, and-" she stopped for a moment before she continued. "I dislike having secrets kept from me, especially by my friends, but in general, as well. I enjoy gardening and, recently, training. My goal is to become renowned in the Torture and Interrogation department. I specialize in mind-jutsu, and traps and explosives, and am weak in close-combat. Sorry."

Naruto's face grew surprised. 'Huh. Enjoys training? I figured I was the only one who trained as much for sport as to get stronger.'

Kurenai nodded. "It's okay, Ino. That's something we can work on. Explosives, huh? Well, that should come in handy. Hyuuga, speak."

Hinata blushed, and tried to muscle an introduction through that stutter that Naruto and Shino had been trying to eliminate. "I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata. I-I like cinnamon buns and-" she, too stopped mid-sentence. "I dislike the way my c-c-clan is set up. I enjoy drawing, and b-bathing." She gained a faraway look on her face for a half a second before Naruto, who had heard this all before, snapped her back to reality. Literally. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "OH! My goal is to change the way my c-c-clan is built, and.. one other thing. I specialize in my H-Hyuuga Juuken, and am weak in Genjutsu. S-sorry sensei."

Kurenai laughed. "It's fine! Genjutsu is my specialty, and not often used or even needed, unfortunately. As long as you can break out of one, you should be fine without Genjutsu. Now, pineapple-head, you go."

Naruto frowned at the jab at his hair, but ignored it. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and my friends, as well as other things. I dislike arrogant pricks, and people who assume less of someone without knowing them. I enjoy training and cooking. Yes, besides ramen. My goal is to become Hokage, and carry on my clan name as a Warrior of the Light. I specialize in Keiton Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, subterfuge, and weapons, and am weak in Genjutsu."

Kushina nodded. "Light Release? Mind explaining to the rest of the class, Naruto?"

He groaned inwardly. This phrase was going to become a reoccurring thing, he just knew it. "Sure. Keiton, or Light release, is a bit misleading. It really deals with energy in both waves and rays, the same way light travels. Combining elements from Raiton, Suiton, and Fuuton, but only needing an affinity in one, as well as the Bloodline, it creates various jutsu. Namely, healing, barriers, offence, and holy sealing. Holy sealing, as I call it, only works on evil beings. An example of Keiton would be the most basic of barriers, the Hikari Domu**(Light Dome)** only requiring one handsign, and working in two stages. Stage 1 by spreading an attack's force across its surface, reducing its effectiveness. Stage 2 repels the attack from all points on the surface. The reduction of the attack helps to defend against it in stage 2, allowing for protection against most Ninjutsu. Physical attacks, like Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and some Ninjutsu, are more effective against the barrier. The Hikari Domu is personal only. The most basic of all Keiton jutsu only require one hand for the signs, more advanced ones require both. Any questions, class?" He added, throwing the remark right back at his sensei.

Kurenai shook her head, smiling. Hinata did as well, and Ino.

Kurenai stood and addressed the three of them. "Good. Meet at training ground 8 for your Genin test tomorrow. Bye, team!" And Shushined away, leaving three, now soon-to-be Genin doing very good impressions of fish.

AN: Okay, I wanted to get to the test by the end of this, but it started running so long, and I really wanted to get another chapter out today, so this is it.

Any questions about the Keiton?

Ja ne~


End file.
